Little of Your Time
by hipsandcars
Summary: WARNING: Contains slash and spoilers. Show based. ChuckEric. That's right. ChuckEric. Details inside. Rated M to be safe, may be dropped later. Would be rated Tplus if there was such a thing.
1. Chapter 1

CONTAINS SPOILERS:

Season 1, episode 16, "All About My Brother".

This fic may be terrible. It may be amazing. You never know. It was basically written because nobody writes about Eric van Whatsit. Not to mention there is entirely too much Chuck/Blair out there for my taste.

I originally planned this as a one-shot, but I then added the Gossip Girl blog entry, so it became a two-shot.

**Summary:** Perhaps Chuck had never judged Eric because he saw himself in the young boy. Perhaps.

**Warnings:** Slash, Blair/Nate if you squint, and an overdose of Charles Bass.

**Little of Your Time**

**Chapter One**

**Gossip Girl here,**

and do I have news for you. Due to my new policy of no proof/no post, there has been a major lack of gossip around these parts. However, a juicy new tidbit has just come up, with _proof_.

Observe, pictures of **Jenny Humphrey's** new boyfriend, engaging in what looks like more than conversation with **Serena's** little brother, **Eric**. What happened to J and her boyfriend consummating their relationship? Sorry, little Jenny, I guess your lie has left you high and dry.

**Spotted:**

**Nate Archibald** heading into a bar in Brooklyn. Since when does he hang out with the West-siders? **Chuck Bass** also going into a bar. He stayed with us Upper East siders, thankfully. **Eric van der Woodsen** spotted coming out (not that way) of **Asher Hornsby**'s ex-boyfriends apartment. A last one night stand, maybe? Little **J** hailing a taxi to take her back home to Brooklyn.

You know you love me,

**Gossip Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

CONTAINS SPOILERS:

Season 1, episode 16, "All About My Brother".

This fic may be terrible. It may be amazing. You never know. It was basically written because nobody writes about Eric van Whatsit. Not to mention there is entirely too much Chuck/Blair out there for my taste.

I originally planned this as a one-shot, but I then added the Gossip Girl blog entry, so it became a two-shot.

The Nate/Blair was taken out by request.

**Summary:** Perhaps Chuck had never judged Eric because he saw himself in the young boy. Perhaps.

**Warnings:** Slash, Dan/Nate if you squint, and an overdose of Charles Bass.

**Little of Your Time**

Chuck threw back another shot of tequila, eyeing the underaged girls in short dresses walking through the door. They went to Constance Billard, he realized, as he saw one girl he knew. Penelope somethingorother. She was followed by her groupies, all looking rather shocked and speaking in hushed voices.

His phone, sitting on the bar, had begun vibrating. Chuck clicked it open.

"Hello?"

"H-hey..."

"Eric? What's wrong?"

"It's...It's Asher."

"What about him?"

"H-he..."

"He what, Eric?"

"He called me a faggot. He had this party with Jenny and...he started this rumour that the two of them had...done it..."

Chuck snorted. Eric had to be the only teenage in the world who still said, "it".

"Don't laugh. Anyway, Blair crashed the party. I guess she took his phone and found some texts from me, or something...and she gave it back to him and said that he was lucky that the other person involved was someone she cared about...then I came in, said that I was gay and that Asher was too, he called me a faggot, and I told Blair that she could send the texts and pictures to—"

"Wait. There were _pictures_? E, you naughty thing."

"Settle down, C. Anyway, I told her she could send them to Gossip Girl, and...yeah. But I...I went back to his apartment. After everyone left."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"As it's been said before, you naughty thing."

"Quiet. I figured, 'Hell it'll be a while before I get any again, may as well do it with the guy that I was doing it with before.'"

The two were silent for a while, and Chuck swallowed another shot.

"You should come by the hotel, E," he said.

"Why?" Eric's voice sounded partly elated, partly suspicious.

"Why not?"

Chuck ordered another shot and downed it quickly. "So, you in?"

"Yeah. Okay. Got nothing else better to do."

Chuck burst out laughing. "My apologies. That just sounded really dirty in my head."

"Goodbye, C."

"Bye, E."

Several hours later, a very inebriated Chuck stumbled into the elevator. He impatiently pressed his floor button several times before the door shut. He vaguely heard a man yell for him to hold the door, but he didn't. Maybe it didn't really sink in.

Or maybe Chuck was just a bitch.

Tripping over himself, Chuck made his way into his hotel room. He went into the bedroom and found Eric, curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly. The older boy smiled. Not wanting to wake him, he left the room and went into the kitchen, where he stubbed his toe on the counter, knocked over a pot ("When the fuck did I use a pot?") and made, in general, a lot of noise.

"C?" Eric called out groggily.

"Yeah?" Chuck replied, hopping to the bedroom, his foot still in pain.

"It's late," Eric observed.

"Yeah."

"Where were you?"

"Drinking."

"Oh."

Eric laid his head back down on the pillows, still looking at Chuck.

"Where did Jenny go after the party?" Chuck asked nervously, trying to look anywhere but at Eric.

"I dunno. Probably back home to see her dad. Dan wasn't there, though. Him and Nate went drinking in Brooklyn together," Eric replied nonchalantly, still staring down Chuck.

This made Chuck uncomfortable. Not because Eric was gay, but because he felt Eric knew that he, too, was more inclined to fuck boys. He felt that Eric's brown eyes were looking past his image, past the womanizer he pretended he was, and saw that Chuck just wanted love.

Preferably from a fellow male.

"C'mere, Chuck," Eric ordered, patting the bed. As Chuck moved across the room to the king-sized bed, Eric's eyes followed him, never breaking contact with Chuck's, though the older boy frequently turned away from Eric.

Chuck lay down a good distance away from Eric, afraid that close proximity would do embarrassing things to his body. It didn't matter where he positioned himself though, as Eric inched himself closer.

"Am I making you nervous, Charles?" Eric whispered in his ear.

"No," Chuck lied through his teeth. He felt his chest grow tight from being so close to Eric.

"Am I making you horny, then?"

Chuck's eyes widened. "N-no."

"Well, your body begs to differ."

Eric gestured to the prominent bulge in Chuck's pants.

"Shit."

Eric smiled and trailed his hand up and down Chuck's chest.

"You know you want it," he purred in Chuck's ear.

Chuck shuddered. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol talking, or he really was attracted to Eric, but he found himself nodding and turning to face the younger boy.

Eric smiled at him, the same "come-hither" smile Serena had.

Who was Chuck to resist that?

**The End**

Short, I know. It seems better that way to me, though. Because if I made it longer, I would've actually had to make a _plot_. But yeah. Read & review.

And also, tell me if you think I should add another Gossip Girl post at the end about Chuck unofficially outing himself.

PCE & LOVE,

hipsandcars


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well...I guess this makes it a 3-shot? I decided that since people actually reviewed and _liked_ my story enough to have a story alert on it, I can't let them down.

This is the last chapter, though, for real.

**Little Of Your Time**

**It's Official; New York Womanizer Has Switched Teams!**

Chuck Bass, best known as that guy that tried to grope you in the 9th grade, has unofficially outed himself. He's been spotted all over the city, holding hands with Eric van der Woodsen, who we all know came out of the closet (bringing Asher Hornsby with him) at a party last week.

To the guys of New York, there's no need to worry about being date raped by C. He was seen last night coming out of the Tribeca Star Hotel with E, looking pretty damn happy.

Well, at least one of us got a happy ending.

**Some still-burning questions...**

Will little **J** ever find a true love...that's _not_ a closeted gay?

Will **S** ever tell **D** the truth about **G**?

Will **V** and **N** last?

Where the hell has **B** been keeping herself?

You know you love me,

**Gossip Girl**

**The End...For Real This Time**

A/N: Seriously. No more alerts to make me add more chapters. However, if you really love me that much, you can look forward to another Chuck/Eric story. It's pretty much Eric telling Chuck that he's gay. Essentially. It's a songfic, too! It'll be called **Shellshocked** and it should be up in the next couple of days.

PCE&LOVE,

hipsandcars


End file.
